psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Blindsided
Blindsided is a skit uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 2, 2013. Plot After almost two years after a car crash, a blinded Jesse goes to visit Tom. The skit starts with Jesse driving in a car while talking to Tom, saying that he touched his stereo. After almost two years, a blinded Jesse shows up to Tom's house. Tom, who has now lost his right arm due to the crash, is seen putting in wireless earphones to watch some YouTube. However, as Jesse is pulled up to the house in a car, Tom sees him and exits the room to see him. We see that before he exits, he picks up something (Not shown what he picks up). After Jesse comes inside, he and Tom go down to the basement. They have a conversation, though there is a tense atmosphere. This then becomes clear when Jesse takes off his glasses and demands an apology. Tom scoffs at this saying he doesn't deserve the apology. Jesse then shouts that he caused him being blind. After a little while, Tom apologizes three times. Jesse then drops his stick and hugs Tom. During the time when Jesse is hugging Tom, there are some flashbacks (presumably before the crash) before showing the back of Tom's shorts, and it is revealed that the object that Tom picked up was a gun. Tom then demands Jesse get off him. Jesse then reveals that the way he was blinded in the crash was due to glass shattering in his eyes, this is presumably the windshield. Tom then points the gun near Jesse and fires it, damaging his ears. After this, Tom picks up Jesse's stick and then hits him with it several times, shouting that he wasn't the only person who ever lost someone. Jesse then states that he told him he was good. Tom then shouts that Jesse crashed the car on purpose because he wanted them to crash. He states that "You saw the truck coming and you just went full blast". It is then revealed that there was a girl with them and while Jesse loved her, Tom held her hand. Jesse then says that it made him feel sick, stating he wanted Tom to die, not her. He then pulls out the gun and points it at him, though Jesse knows he is pointing it at him. Tom then fires the gun, though not at Jesse. He then helps him to his feet and tells him to get out. After the credits, Jesse is seen talking on his phone, after which the same car which he pulled up in at the start of the skit pulls up and he gets into it. it is revealed that the girl who they were with is still alive and that she is Jesse's brother. After they talk she tries to slap him, to which Jesse catches her hand, saying "Just take us home bitch". Tom is also seen with a bowl of hot porridge trying to open the door with one arm spilling it on himself and falling over. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Tom Abraham Locations *Ridgway Residence Background Music * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1tAYmMjLdY I Miss You] (Blink-182) * How It Ends (DeVotchKa) Category:Skits Category:Videos